


论《论悲剧》的悲剧

by Leniiiinaaa



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c., soviet russian history, 意识形态拟人, 苏俄
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniiiinaaa/pseuds/Leniiiinaaa
Summary: 作者：卡尔·索加利茨





	论《论悲剧》的悲剧

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：卡尔·索加利茨

我不了解艺术方面的知识，因此对于这份新发现的宝贵文献，能做的只是从历史的角度进行阐述。  
众所周知，卢那查尔斯基同志在1938年的第三次莫斯科大审判中出庭并且被判死刑。那时候我被非法拘禁，失明。所以无法了解到任何有关他的消息，也没能够见上最后一面——即使是在报纸上。  
在布哈林同志的遗著从档案袋中重见天日以后，我就燃起了寻找卢那查尔斯基同志狱中作品的希望。由于许多人说他多次主动暗示可以考虑合作，有一段时间我认为他像拉狄克那样，为了保住性命至少部分的抛弃了原则。（事实上最新的史料表明他受到极为残酷的拷打，所谓的示弱很有可能是为了更好的写作条件，为了能够完成一些特别需要时间来缜密论证的章节——编者注）但同时我也知道这样很有可能使他获得纸笔和书籍，也就意味着他能够给我们留下来些什么。  
现在我们可以说，你在这里了。  
他完成的主要著作就是本书，《论悲剧》，此外还有一些短文，一般是审讯或对质之后写成的分析和一个没有完成的剧本。在我看来，这是他一生的最高成就。超越了之前一切的理论著述，甚至可以说超越了他在苏维埃政府中的12年。全书分为两部分，第一部分是在他还自由的时候，也就是1933-1936年间写成，第二部分则是在狱中，直至1938年被判死刑。他在狱中的文字大量的使用外语，有时候还选择古拉丁语。在特别敏感的句子中常常把不同语言的词组合在一起，导致语句难以读通。我不但什么都不能说，尤其不能用母语写作，这就是当时他面对的局面。对于他和我们来说，写作和阅读这些东西都是极为艰难的，有什么比不能流畅的表达自己的思想对作者来说更痛苦？更何况这位作者一向以激情洋溢，情感丰富而著称，以文章优美动人在我们间独树一帜。他当然知道，如果对方有意要销毁自己的文章，那任何方法都无济于事，但语言，这是他唯一的，最后的武器。  
整本书以分析戏剧的口吻写就，越往后，官僚党枪口越对准他，嘲弄的口气就越强烈。从集体化起，至大清洗止，通过杀死反对者的恐怖手段，“理论“和事实再次完成分离。如果说大清洗是这幕悲剧的高潮，那么它同时也是悲剧真正的开始，因为在此真实彻底缺席。同时，就像托洛茨基，就像布哈林，卢那查尔斯基也看见了战争，他们认识到战争并且也抱有希望——不是对战争的残酷而是它带来的转机。他们期待这次大战能够像曾经一样引发革命。“但斯大林毕竟不是真正的导演，苏联政府不能无休无止的演下去。战争即将爆发，它会迫使所有人面对真实，它会武装人民，枪口将会调转向独裁者。”  
很可惜，直至今天我的许多同志都还对大清洗心存幻想，认为这是为民除害，铲除官僚。卢那查尔斯基对此在书中也进行了分析。长期以来，他在大家心中是作为美学家而存在，但这部分文字给我提供了政论家卢那查尔斯基的形象。“有人写过，‘尽管一个暴力组织只有在能够用暴力克服个人或集团的抵抗时才能存在，但是如果它每次遇到挑战都不得不使用暴力，它也决不可能存在……人们已经不把秩序看成必要，他们将用暴力反抗暴力。’（引自卢卡奇，与原文有出入）【2】在1923年，显然作者无法考虑到到法西斯的上台和苏联官僚的背叛。这是这样一种暴力……它凭借党用来造福人民的组织力量摧毁反抗，制造恐慌……我想不到，或者说不敢想的是，施恩主【3】居然成为了现实……赏罚分明……在苏联，unperson（无名的人）和实际上的苏联公民（包括工人阶级）过着两种生活。存在着这样大规模的劳改犯，流放犯，不但在生活水平上而且道德上都受到了贬低，取代了资本主义世界的产业后备军。他们的生活水平是如此低，境况如此悲惨，整个社会受死亡的威胁这样普遍。以至于连普通的生活都成了幸福，不自由也变成了自由。非常态的存在拉低了社会应达到的标准，而社会主义本应当在从现实（也就是法律上的民主自由平等）出发向高一阶迈进，现在却不得不落在低于现实的基础上。……任何时候，都是有人组织反抗的。只是在现在，战争即将开始，社会陷于恐怖气氛的时候，它很难真正成为有组织的行动，或者许多人暂停了行动，准备首先保卫苏联。……我知道，我的一些同志们行动起来了。但是未来路走向何方，资本主义会复活吗？明天的太阳，不管是资本主义的白光，还是社会主义的火焰，都不会照耀我。这么想，死是很好的。我知道这样太怯懦。但我想，在历史上扮演完叛徒的角色之后，没有人有勇气迎接明天。就让我的文字去讲述吧。”  
历史至今没有澄清。他们不是再是叛徒，时代似乎已经过去，这些名字都命运只有永远躺在故纸堆中。我不想说任何乐观或安慰的话，布尔什维克的命运永远与社会主义运动联系在一起，只有无产阶级再次站起来，他们才会复活。死者的声音会越过死亡，穿过坟墓，向我们讲话。否则，不到半个世纪，就没有任何人认识他们了。  
我知道有很多人对被告选择自我控诉感到疑惑。曾经流行的猜测是用药物或者动了手术。事实上，技术不能解决所有问题。对所有人来说，个人的悲剧也在于此，即，除了求生欲和保护子女的愿望之外，官僚机构也或多或少利用了他们对革命的忠诚和，如果可以这么说的话，一贯遵守的社会主义的伦理。他们很多人都清楚，审讯员骗人的话，但既然都是死，既然上法庭之后的死可能对党有利，可能能够拯救同伴，可能可以保住家人，就没有理由不抓住一线希望。不轻视个人的生命，要死的有价值。这就是他们如何去实现它的。并且，很多人试图抓住法庭审讯的机会，想办法为自己辩白。谁知道这究竟是胆怯，还是勇气。对布哈林和卢那查尔斯基来说，他们还希望完成自己最后的作品。黑格尔当年受法国大革命的感染，希望让自由经得起时间的考验，因此在他的体系中，自由贯穿始终。【4】布尔什维克是革命者，同样，革命的思考也持续到了最后一刻。  
在审判即将开始的时候，卢那查尔斯基写道，“悲剧在于，历史的背叛。如果将来把这一切拍成电影，或者有剧作家愿意为它创作，我很希望他们除了写不能正常生活的悲剧之外，也能表现理想破灭的悲剧。当个人与时代矛盾的时候，或者是进步的时代抛下跟不上他的人，或者超越时代的人苦闷不堪，最后被毁灭。在我们这里，革命杀死自己的体现者。”  
如今越来越能证明，他们并不是“卑微爬着走向死亡”，最坚实的支柱从他们脚下抽走了，人民被愚弄而放弃他们了，离开了大地之母的巨人失去力量的源泉。他们被套上历史的枷锁，被禁锢在狭小的囚牢，权力的皮鞭渴饮血液，他们皮开肉绽血肉模糊被迫跪在地上，但革命者最后的尊严迫使被审判者，被有罪者戴着镣铐跳死亡之舞，审判席的陈词将是天鹅之歌。他们纯粹为后人活着，在被窒息的黑夜里留下星火。后来的同志们，不是生长在黑暗下的同志们，干干净净的新一代，请如普罗米修斯那样，把火焰带往人间。

我不会在此处给卢那查尔斯基同志盖棺定论，因为他的生命理应继续。如他自己所写，“在我死后，不会有致辞封死棺椁，这很好。死者是可以从死亡中逃逸的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 【1】 模仿马克思《对批判的批判所做的批判》  
> 【2】 我也不知道卢那查尔斯基看过卢卡奇没有，觉得合适就用了。  
> 【3】 出自《我们》  
> 【4】 化用自黑格尔通信集黑格尔谢林部分，不代表本人对黑格尔的看法
> 
> 本文写的作品纯属虚构。卢那察尔斯基死于1933年。  
> 写这篇文章的“作者”是我流马克思主义拟人。  
> 我那段时间观点很不成熟，但觉得挺有意思就发出来了。对苏联的观点和选择的分析方式是旧梦那篇当中的。


End file.
